Valor
by GuanacoRider
Summary: Ahí, en medio del espacio, a años luz de distancia de casa, su hogar era lo que más extrañaba, más que el mar mismo o que los atardeces sobre la playa.


.

Era algo tan cotidiano como aprobar un examen o haber hecho un buen trabajo. Era una sensación de orgullo personal y alegría- similar- pero no igual.

Porque el darse cuenta que uno importa, que la vida es bella tal cual es, le da ese gustito a la existencia que muchas veces falta. El sentirse contento, feliz de estar vivo, en ese presente y momento. Que cualquier problema que uno podría llegar a tener es una miserable partícula de polvo ante el infinito ojo del universo.

El mirar alrededor y ver, realmente ver, y sentir, realmente sentir. Dar gracias por el calor del sol en el verano y por el viento frío y desgarrador del invierno. Apreciar, valorar.

El poder compartir, aunque fuera lo más difícil para él, esa alegría que traía el darse cuenta que realmente, la vida era hermosa. Era consciente de lo difícil de su empresa, porque hasta uno con la suficiente fe y paz espiritual puede caer en un pozo de confusión y tristeza. Pero cuando eso sucedía se cuidaba, en lo posible, de no transmitirlo.

Lance no había adquirido esa forma especial de ver la vida de un día para el otro, ni mucho menos. En realidad se fue dando gracias a un continuo y paulatino cambio que fue sucediendo sin que él se diera casi cuenta. Su personalidad sí que lo ayudó- porque había conocido a demasiadas personas que habían vivido situaciones similares a la suya pero que, al final, habían terminado con introspecciones completamente distintas, si es que siquiera se habían dado el tiempo para pensarlo.

Viendo para atrás, suponía que gran parte de lo que era hoy en día había sido gracias a valores y enseñanzas que su familia le había mostrado una y otra vez. Tenía varios hermanos, sus padres sin educación más allá del secundario completo, ambos trabajadores y de las personas más sabias y buenas que él tenía el placer de conocer, puesto peleado por la abuela. Todo en su vida se lo debía a esa grandiosa y cálida familia.

Ahí, en medio del espacio, a años luz de distancia de casa, su hogar era lo que más extrañaba, más que el mar mismo o que los atardeces sobre la playa.

Su familia era católica, de esas que van todos los domingos a misa y se reservan ese día de la semana para pasarla en casa, con tíos, primos y abuelos, junto con cualquier amigo que podía no ser religioso, pero que se sentía atraído por el amor y la calidez de la casa. Lance tenía que admitir que, luego de muchas idas y vueltas con la religión, estaba convencido a medias. Pero, lo que no podía negar, era que esos valores con los que había crecido eran, prácticamente, el abc para ser una buena persona. Asique, si bien lo institucional no era lo suyo- teniendo en cuenta que siempre había tenido problemas con la autoridad- el trasfondo ciertamente lo era.

Muchas veces, el recordar que todo ser vivo tiene alma y, por lo tanto, una gran capacidad de hacer el bien si se lo permite, le ayudó a sobrellevar posibles situaciones de conflicto con ciertas especies alienígenas. Muchas veces, el haber trabajado (y seguir trabajando) sobre ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, era lo que lo ayudaba a ser la mejor persona en ciertos momentos tensos del grupo.

Cuando el orgullo de Keith se interponía, Lance era quien tomaba la iniciativa para pedir perdón o charlar porque, si bien Lance era igual de orgulloso, también era consciente de que el otro por ahí nunca había tenido alguien, como su familia, que pudiera haberlo guiado.

Cuando Pidge salía con comentarios ofensivos, o a veces prejuiciosos, Lance sentía que era su deber retarla de alguna manera, sea chistosa o seria, no para hacerla enojar, sino para guiarla como tantas otras veces lo había guiado a él. Porque si alguien era experto en meter la pata abriendo la boca, esa persona era él y, si bien hoy en día lo seguía haciendo, no era nada en comparación a como era años atrás. Todavía recordaba las miradas exasperadas y los retos cariñosos que había ligado de su abuela y, si bien él no era ni familia de Pidge, sentía que era su deber ayudarla en ese aspecto, y él sabía que, a pesar de que ella lo odiaba cuando se lo hacía, en el fondo le estaba agradecida.

Cuando Hunk se encerraba a sí mismo, Lance estaba ahí para recordarle la belleza de la vida y que, efectivamente, todo iba a salir bien porque él sabía lo difícil que era ser paciente cuando lo único que se puede hacer es ver el tiempo pasar. El perder la esperanza y olvidarse de ver la imagen completa, recordar el porqué y que nada es porque sí.

Si tenía que ser sincero, sentía que nada podía decirles a Allura o a Shiro porque, si bien él se daba cuenta de ciertos aspectos de las personalidades de esos dos que podrían ser trabajadas para mejor, dudaba que aceptaran su ayuda o siquiera lo escucharan. Porque lo miraban o tomaban sus palabras como lo hacen algunos hermanos mayores que escuchan sin escuchar, pensando que los años de diferencia los convierte instantáneamente en seres superiores y más sabios. Suposición que, definitivamente, era un tanto errónea para Lance quien, comparando con sus hermanos allá en la Tierra, siempre se acordaba de ciertas conversaciones profundas que había tenido con ellos y que realmente le habían servido. Porque a veces, los hermanos menores, cuentan con otro tipo de sabiduría, una que la experiencia no enseña.

Era un trabajo arduo, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Porque si bien lo hacía con todo el amor y la caridad que podía ofrecerles a esos extraños-que cada día que pasaba se convertían más en amigos que conocidos- no podía negar que era desgastante. A veces, hasta desesperante o frustrante. Porque Lance no era ningún santo ni la persona más paciente, y las veces en que sí metía la pata o su boca hablaba sin permiso no había nadie más que intentara hacer lo mismo por él, que él hacía por los demás.

Pero intentaba no quejarse y, cuando eso sucedía, siempre recurría a la nostalgia de su casa, de su familia, las personas que, aún a distancia, le daban todo su apoyo y amor incondicional.

Y ese pilar lo mantenía de pie. Esa seguridad le calentaba el corazón cuando ése empezaba a enfriarse. Porque en ciertos momentos, cuando estaba él solo en su cuarto o en el león azul o en algún planeta desolado, se permitía sentir tristeza. O algún tipo de sentimiento que lo plantaba en la realidad de su situación, y que, aunque dolía, le permitía analizar las cosas con perspectiva.

Porque, después de todo, Lance era el más observador del grupo, si bien no lo parecía, y a veces pensar en su familia era la única manera de llevar el peso de la realidad.

.

.

 _Me pasó algo muy curioso con esto. Lo empecé sin tener a Lance en mente, y después se siguió escribiendo solo... lo tuve sin terminar por como medio año y hoy le escribí el final. Tiene un aire bastante melancólico._


End file.
